


Field Testing

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Facing Fears [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar State, Bending (Avatar), Bondage, D/s, F/F, Femslash, Light Bondage, Magic Cock, Sex Magic, Spirit World, Strap-Ons, basically she makes a dildo because bending is great, how many tags do I actually need?, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami’s teasing causes Korra to go into the Avatar state. Both of them make several pleasant discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Explicit lesbian sex, mild bondage, and some creative use of water-bending at the very end. Korra makes a strap-on for herself, kinda. ^__^;

Asami had always been curious. She enjoyed learning how things worked and examining the way different pieces fit together. Whenever something new caught her interest, her first instinct was to devour it and pick it apart until she understood exactly how it functioned. She lived for the thrill of discovery, and she loved the satisfaction of refining her knowledge. The same held true even when the subject of her studies was a person instead of a patented Sato Industry product. For the past few weeks, Korra had been the sole focus of her attention. Their vacation to the Spirit World provided her with the perfect opportunity to play, and she had taken full advantage, devoting long, leisurely hours to discovering exactly where and how to touch her new lover. As usual, it was paying off.

“Ah - Asami,” Korra whimpered, rocking forward to find her mouth. The river of sweetness running over her tongue was hard to give up, but the slight break in the middle of her name was enough to distract Asami from her task. She could never resist preening when she succeeded in making Korra cry out for her. She looked up, tasting her glazed lips and taking the time to admire the beautiful reactions she had already coaxed from Korra’s body. The muscles of her abdomen quivered with want. Her breasts rose and fell with each heavy breath, the tips drawn into stiff points. Her dark skin rarely flushed, but a tinge of red had already risen beneath her cheeks. It crept down to stain her chest, highlighting the gleaming line of sweat that followed her collarbone.

The sight was almost enough to make Asami abandon her comfortable place between Korra’s legs and crawl back up for a kiss. An edge of salt always made Korra taste even more delicious than usual. But then she glanced back down, and she couldn’t quite manage it. A winding chain of love bites led up the length of Korra’s left thigh, redirecting her attention to the work she had abandoned. Korra’s outer lips pouted open in a split heart, soft and red and shimmering, and the swollen bud of her clit strained beneath its hood.

Her careful study must have taken too long, because Korra’s fingers shoved through her tangled hair, trying to pull her forward. “Asami, please,” she begged. She lifted her hips, and the dark stain dripping onto the blanket beneath them began to spread. “You - you’ve been doing this for hours. I can’t take anymore.”

Asami dipped her head and pressed a kiss to Korra’s twitching abdomen. The edge of her messy ponytail fell forward, skimming Korra’s stomach and making her shiver all over again. “Liar,” she murmured. “It’s only been a few minutes. And you can take more.”

The fingers against her scalp flexed, and Korra squirmed. Asami waited, hoping to hear her name again, but it never came. The only response Korra could manage was a choked-off sob, but the sound made her heart swell with pride. This dimension of their relationship was still new, but she was already becoming familiar with all the different ways to make the all-powerful Avatar fall to pieces. She draped one of Korra's calves back over her shoulder, sliding down until her lips lingered an inch away from their goal.

"Tell me what you want," she whispered, even though she already knew.

Korra couldn't form words. She tightened her grip, using her knee as leverage. Asami couldn’t resist the unspoken plea. She teased the tip of Korra’s clit, drawing its shaft back between her lips. It was easy to tell when she found the right stroke. Korra stiffened and groaned, pulling even more of her hair out of its tie. Several loose strands fluttered around her cheeks, but she left them alone. She remained completely focused on her task: pulling Korra apart in the most pleasurable way possible.

She fell back on everything she had learned over the past few weeks. Her tongue continued painting circles, and two of her fingers sank forward, testing Korra's entrance. A sharp inhale from above told her when to ease inside, and the clinging silk that clutched down around her knuckles let her know how much force to use. She found a rhythm that made Korra tremble, hooking forward and searching for the right spot.

“Asami, d-don’t... stop…”

The words were so unexpected that Asami paused what she was doing. She released the seal of her mouth with a soft pop and looked up, brow furrowed with worry as she withdrew her fingers. ‘Don’t stop’ and ‘don’t, stop’ sounded awfully similar through a stammer, and for all her hours of study, she couldn’t tell which Korra had meant to use. “Korra? Are you okay?”

Korra propped up on her elbows, but her voice had deserted her again. Her hands shot down to the blanket, crumpling it in her fists, and her broad jaw bunched with what could have been pleasure or pain. The muscles of her stomach stood out beneath a fresh sheen of sweat, she pushed uselessly against the empty air.

Asami peered up at her face, trying to understand what she wanted, but Korra's eyes stayed shut. She waited, replaying the words in her mind. _Don’t stop. Don’t… stop…_ Surely the pause hadn’t been deliberate. All the signals in Korra’s body seemed to be begging her to continue. In the end, all she could do was trust her instincts. She ducked out from underneath Korra’s knees and moved up to kiss her, giving her a chance to recover and explain what she wanted.

It had the opposite effect. As soon as their lips met, Korra went rigid beneath her. Heat covered her mouth, but a strange chill raced down her spine. Cold blasts of air whipped the loose strands of hair beside her face, skating over her bare skin. She pulled away just in time to see their twined figures float off the ground, leaving the blanket behind. The wind carried them several feet above the grass, picking up speed as it circled.

“Korra? Korra, what are you doing?” she gasped, throwing both arms around her neck so she wouldn't fall. Korra didn't answer. Her face relaxed, and all the strain dissolved from the sleek, strong lines of her body. Her eyes snapped open, blazing with white fire, and Asami forgot how to breathe. _She's gone into the Avatar State! Oh, Spirits, what did I do?_

Korra didn't give her time for any more questions. Eager lips collided with hers, and the world around her spun with the same force. They tumbled back to the ground, completely missing the blanket, but Asami couldn’t find it in herself to care as Korra's weight pinned her to the grass. Dimly, she realized that she should be terrified. The Avatar State was Korra’s most dangerous weapon, and she had witnessed the destruction it could cause, but she wasn’t afraid. She knew Korra would never hurt her. After everything they had been through together, nothing could weaken her trust.

Instead of fighting the overwhelming force, she surrendered to it. She parted her legs, allowing Korra's pelvis to settle between them. The powerful hips above hers picked up an insistent pace, and Asami dug her teeth into her bottom lip, trying to stifle a scream. The movement sent stars shooting behind her eyes. Heat slid between them, easing the harsh grind into a smooth glide.

Korra’s mouth moved down, latching on to the tight cord of muscle above her shoulder. The sting made her hiss at first, but soon the brief pain faded to a pleasant throb. Pressure pulsed down to her clit as she imagined the mark she would carry, and she raked her nails down Korra's overheated back. If Korra was going to devour her, she wanted to leave her own mark.

Her thoughts raced as the brilliant glow swirling around them swelled. _The Avatar. I’m actually making love with the..._ But making love wasn’t quite the right term. It couldn’t capture the piercing ache that clawed deep in her stomach. This was selfish. Fierce. Primal. Completely different than their usual slow pace. And as she shifted to offer herself at a better angle, she realized that there was only one word that fit. She would always treasure making love with Korra, but she was all too ready for the Avatar to fuck her.

Their bodies aligned as if they had been made for each other. The raw strength surging on top of her drove all the knowledge she had spent the past several weeks collecting out of her mind, but it didn't matter. It was the most natural thing in the world to meet Korra's thrusts, and she didn't have to think. Instinct took over, and her mind descended into a red haze of desire shot through with spikes of white.

Her first release took her completely by surprise. One moment, she was rolling to match Korra’s rhythm, turning her head to offer the teeth at her throat more access. The next, she was arching, digging her fingers deep into Korra’s back and desperate for something to grip. Her inner walls clenched, and her hands moved to Korra’s ass, trying to hold her close. It was enough to send her soaring. She lost her battle to keep silent, screaming to the sky as she came.

And it didn’t stop. By the time her sharp contractions dissolved into aftershocks, she was already rising again. Korra seized her in a bruising grip, tilting her up to take more. A sharp gust dislodged her grip on Korra’s backside and dragged her arms above her head, pinning them to the grass. The ground beneath her shook, and earth rose up around her hands, circling her wrists and trapping her in place. It was a selfish gesture, one that set her heart racing, but instead of frightening her, it almost sent her spiraling into another orgasm.

Once her arms were out of the way, Korra shifted higher, and Asami shivered as more wetness spilled over her stomach. The new position didn't offer her any contact, but it gave her a perfect view of Korra's body. Her bronze skin gleamed, outlining every taut muscle. The curves and planes were perfect, and Asami gazed at them in awe. She could scarcely belief that this beautiful, wild creature was all hers.

Korra soon picked up the motion she had abandoned, grinding against her stomach without a trace of hesitation or embarrassment. The light pouring from her eyes grew brighter, but the harshness was gone from her face. Instead, her jaw went slack as she took in thick gulps of air. She was completely lost to her pleasure, pumping her hips as if nothing else in the world mattered.

Asami whined in frustration, struggling to free her trapped hands. She wanted nothing more than to slip her fingers between Korra’s legs and search for her swollen clit. She could feel the firm point pressed into her slick skin, growing firmer with each fresh pulse of wetness that spread along her belly. Her hands clenched into fists as she hated and relished her helplessness. She had never known frustration could feel so good, and she felt a wave of sympathy for the way she had teased Korra earlier. Perhaps she deserved this after all.

She didn’t get much time to decide whether she enjoyed her torment or not. Korra began to quake, and the ground beneath them trembled with her. Asami arched as best she could and tightened her muscles, trying to offer Korra a firmer surface, but she needn’t have bothered. A burst of warmth splashed across her abdomen, running over her sides in ribbons as Korra bucked above her. A rumbling groan broke in her chest, and Asami shuddered as the sound burrowed inside her, shaking her to pieces.

When the thunderclaps stopped, Asami almost expected Korra to collapse on top of her. She had never witnessed her lover in the grip of such a powerful orgasm before, and she was exhausted simply from observing it. But instead of slumping forward, Korra pulled back. Asami whimpered at the loss of her weight, but she only had a few seconds to be disappointed. Korra's mouth began blazing a trail downward, leaving the throbbing bruise at her throat and traveling lower.

“Oh Spirits,” she panted, squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth. The white light shining from Korra’s face was suddenly too much to bear. But with her sight gone, she was all too aware of the possessive palms pinning her hips and the warm tongue flickering against the straining tip of her breast. Her face flared with a fierce blush, and her muscles fluttered with anticipation.

Moments melted together, and soon she was covered with kisses and bite-marks. Each one scorched like a small star, and warmth bloomed between her legs, pounding harder than her frantic heartbeat. She needed Korra’s mouth, her lips, anything to ease the ache. “Please,” she sobbed, looking past her quivering stomach. The Avatar’s searing eyes locked with hers, and the fire in them trapped her. She couldn’t look away as Korra dipped her head.

The first contact wasn’t gentle. Hungry lips latched onto her clit, and she hissed at the blistering heat. Sparks shot through her with each hard pull, and the fullness along her front wall started to swell. She needed something inside her to offset the focused attention, but she couldn’t find the words to ask. The brushstrokes of Korra’s tongue were too much to bear.

Thankfully, she got her wish. Two of Korra’s fingers slammed forward, filling her with a single push. She drove her hips down, ignoring the strain in her arms and back as she fought to take Korra deeper. The stretch stung at first, but it soon became pleasant. Through it all, the lightning lashes of Korra's tongue threatened to split her apart at the seams.

She only managed to last for a few short thrusts. Tears leaked from her eyes, staining her fevered cheeks. Her climax was quick and brutal, roaring through her and razing everything in its path. With her arms trapped above her head, all she could do was surrender and let the flames devour her. When Korra released her clit and replaced her fingers with her tongue, tasting and taking everything she had to give, she screamed until her throat was raw. Her nails raked her own palms, scoring them with stinging red lines.

Her lungs finally stopped burning, and she collapsed back onto the grass. She blinked the blurriness from her eyes, but her breath escaped all over again as Korra crawled back up along her body. Steam poured from her skin as her sweat evaporated, and her glistening lips were spread in a wide, crooked grin. It was the same smile the ‘normal’ Korra always wore, and the sweet note of familiarity amidst so much strangeness tugged at her heart. Korra was always hers, even like this.

“Could you let me out of these?” she asked, flexing her trapped hands. “My shoulders are starting to hurt.”

With a choppy slice of her hand, Korra shattered the earth holding her wrists. It crumbled to dust, and she let out a sigh of relief as she lowered her arms. She had enjoyed being bound for a while, but she was grateful to be free again. She waited, half-expecting the light around her to dim, but the white glow never wavered. Instead, Korra moved back onto her heels and grabbed one of the packs beside their rumpled, abandoned blanket.

Asami sat up, watching as Korra dumped out the contents and reached for a pouch of water. She drew the stream from its flask, shaping its surface with graceful, flowing movements of her hands. The droplets condensed, forming something that looked almost solid. Her breath hitched with sudden understanding, unsure whether to be impressed or amused. Apparently, the Avatar State gave Korra careful control of her bending in addition to brute strength. The shaft she had made was sleek and perfectly uniform except for a slight flare at the tip.

Korra started to bring the length between her legs, but paused half way there, meeting her eyes for just a moment. Asami understood the silent question, and she nodded her head. The request was a little unusual, but it would have been a shame to let such ingenuity go to waste. She stretched back across the grass and parted her thighs, propping herself up on one elbow and curling her finger in a ‘come hither’ motion.

The grin on Korra’s face grew even wider. She moved her new cock into its proper position, lining it up with the swollen shaft of her clit. With a few deft twists of her fingers, she fixed it in place, letting some of the water wind around her thighs and wrap inside of her for extra balance. Asami couldn’t stifle her smile. The engineer in her appreciated the design, but her admiration became impatience as Korra climbed back on top of her. “Well? Why don’t you test it out?”

Some of Korra’s selfish need returned. She surged down for another kiss, and Asami moaned as their mouths crashed together. Her pelvis rocked up, instinctively seeking contact. Something warm and smooth slid against her, and pleasure pulsed from the point of contact. Its texture was a little silkier than flesh, but firm enough to grind against, and it felt wonderful as it ran over her clit. The slip pulled a low groan from Korra as well, and Asami dragged along the shaft again, hoping it was because of her. She was delighted when Korra jerked forward in response. Apparently, she could provide at least some sensation.

After a few more strokes, Korra lost her patience. She shifted, and Asami felt the broad head brush over her entrance. She curled one of her knees around Korra's hip, inviting her to sink forward. It only took one smooth push for the shaft to slide in, and she shuddered as her own wetness spilled out around the base. She blushed, surprised at how swift and strong her body's reactions had been, but there was no room for embarrassment as Korra swept her into another kiss.

The first rolling plunge had her clutching Korra's shoulders, anchoring herself so she wouldn't be carried away on the current. She relaxed, giving herself over to the push and pull as Korra picked up speed. Bliss washed over her with each thrust, and she whimpered into the hot mouth drinking from hers. The pressure inside her swelled, and she was certain she wouldn't last. She squeezed down deliberately with her muscles, trying to create more resistance and praying that Korra could feel it.

Korra's powerful form stiffened, and her rhythm faltered. She broke their kiss, resting their foreheads together. Their gazes locked, and Asami nearly lost herself in the white light that shone from her eyes. She wove her fingers through Korra's damp hair, holding her close and murmuring the only thing her lips would form. “I love you…”

The words sent Korra sailing into a powerful release. Her hips froze, and the shaft began to ripple as her control faltered. Asami gasped, unsure what was happening, but too far gone to care. Heat splashed from the twitching tip, flooding deep inside her, and she hooked her knee tighter, refusing to let Korra pull back even an inch. The hard jets coaxed an answering spill from her own body. Her inner walls fluttered, and a river of warmth rushed between their bodies, slipping over both of their thighs.

This time, the glow finally faded once their shared release was over. Korra went limp with exhaustion, collapsing on top of her, and the shaft joining the two of them dissolved. Asami stroked her hair, smoothing out the strands her fingers had raked through. “Hey, are you back with me?” she whispered, placing a soft kiss just behind the corner of Korra’s jaw.

“I didn’t...” Korra paused to yawn, slumping even further forward. “I didn’t leave. You said you loved me.”

Asami hummed contentedly. She had known Korra was still aware of her actions even in the midst of the Avatar State, but she hadn’t been sure how much her lover would remember. “Then do you want to explain what you did at the end? I had no idea you could waterbend something like that.”

“I didn’t know either,” Korra admitted, a little sheepishly. “I guess it was muscle memory? I don’t have any connection to my past lives anymore, but sometimes I still find my body doing things they used to do. Maybe Raava remembers. One of the previous Avatars must have been… uh, adventurous.”

“It was pretty clever,” Asami admitted. “So, when you came…”

Korra nuzzled into her shoulder, and Asami could feel the burn of a blush where their skin touched. “I think that was me? I’m not sure. I remember what I was doing, but it’s a bit hazy.”

Asami suspected it had more to do with exhaustion than a faulty memory, but she didn’t bother saying so. Instead, she pulled out what was left of her thoroughly dishevelled ponytail so her hair wouldn’t bunch beneath her head. Korra noticed her attempts to get more comfortable and blew the blanket toward them with a flick of her wrist, letting it drape across their tangled limbs. Asami appreciated the sweet gesture, but she didn’t need any extra warmth. Having Korra’s arms around her was enough.

She closed her eyes, but her restless mind continued sifting through what had just happened. “If you’re not sure exactly how it worked, maybe we could try it again? Even the best inventions can always use more testing. In fact, this gives me an idea for a new project when we get home...”

Korra didn’t respond. Her soft breaths had deepened to a light snore, and her eyes were shut. Asami pressed a kiss to her temple, deciding to let her sleep for a few minutes. There were certainly worse places to rest than beneath the Avatar’s comforting weight.

 


End file.
